Sonadow Bet
by kesha379
Summary: Shadow and Sonic made a bet whoever wins the loser most be a slave a day. This story is me and eeveexriolu RollPaly together.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow was at a hill relaxing and by a tree, day dreaming about a serten blue hedgehog, who he had strong feelings for. Shadow: *In his tough: Sonic how to tell you how I feel or atleast expresss it* As all ways the blue hero was on his daily run spotting shadow under a tree. (Hey their shadow I wonder he like to race) he thought. Sonic smile and run up to shadow. Shadow was surprise he didn't expect to see Sonic in such a rush. For some reason Sonic was smiling at him witch made Shadow happy in the inside but didn't express it, "What do you want faker?" said Shadow with a annoyed face. "Well I can to ask if you want to race" he said sitting next to shadow. Shadow stared at Sonic for a moment before he finally said, "And what will you give me for exchange?" asked Shadow with a smirk. Sonic was confusion "What do you mean a exchange" he asked rising his right eye. Shadow realized that Sonic was confused, "Lets make this more interested, if I win you will be under my control for 24 hours" said Shadow with a sneaky grin. "O.k then if I win you have to race me anytime I want as in you can't say no when I want to" sonic said with a bigger smile. Shadow smirk, "Alright faker don't say I didn't warn you, We will start here turn trew the hole city and then back here" said Shadow as he already got in position to run. Sonic stand up beside him "HA like your going to win" he said giving shadow a hand. Shadow just glared at him and accepted Sonic's hand, "Don't be so full of yourself hedgehog" said Shadow, he was getting prepared for his trick, he was going to make sure he wins. Sonic roll his eyes "Let's just doing" he said getting on one knee. "Fine on your marks get set...GO!" speeds off, "Okay if I cu trew the city park maybe I can make it there faster" thought Shadow as he was running trew the city. Sonic saw shadow cutting thought the city (why is he going that why) he thought going the opposes why. Shadow was speeding ahead he looked back hopping Sonic wouldn't be behind him, and so it was, "Perfect he isn't following me now I have my chance" thought Shadow as he already went trew the park and made a turn making him go to the spot where the race would end, "Hehehe and he though he could beat me!" thogh Shadow. As sonic finely made it out of the forest into the city he spotted shadow all most to the finish line (Oh no you don't) he thought speeding up. Shadow was almost to the his destination but then heard something familiar, he looked back to see Sonic speeding up on him, "Oh no you don't" said Shadow as he shots a chaos spear at Sonic. Sonic jumped out the way but fall onto his face right into the ground "Ow that's hurts " getting up robbing his face "Not fair" he said. Shadow had already won the face and smirked at Sonic, "You didn't say anything about not using my chaos spear" said Shadow as he chuckle. Sonic walk up to him feeling very angry "You jerk" he said eyeing him. Shadow chuckle, "Oh please faker, you knew you couldn't win, and now you have to do what I say for 24 hours" said Shadow with a big grin. "Fine but i won't like it" sonic said looking away angry. Shadow rolled his eyes, "First things first we head to my house" said Shadow while grabbing his arm and then pulled a chaos emeral out, "CHAOS CONTROL" he yelled and a flash of light took them to Shadow's house. Sonic opening his eyes to find his self in shadow home "So what do you want to do" he asked with his arms folded on back of his head.  
Shadow goes to his room and returns with a maid outfit, "Wear this" said Shadow handing the maid outfit to Sonic. Sonic grub the maid outfit and stared at it "What me wear this" he said madly. "Just put it on" said Shadow annoyed. Sonic stared at shadow hatefully "Fine I will" putting the dress "There I did it" he said still mad. Shadow smirks, "You don't look half bad in it" said Shadow walking around Sonic checking every inch of the dress, and then slap his $$. Sonic jumped from that and blush little red "Don't do that" he shouted angrily. "Oh really? Make me!" Shadow grin and did it again. "Shadow I'm being nice here with this bet and your not making it easy so stop being a jack" sonic said about to punch him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow stop and glared at Sonic and grabbed Sonic's arm, pulling Sonic against his body. Putting both there faces close, "Don't test me faker" said Shadow as there lips almost touch. Shadow stop and glared at Sonic and grabbed Sonic's arm, pulling Sonic against his body. Putting both there faces close, "Don't test me faker" said Shadow as there lips almost touch. Sonic saw this and only turn away blushing angry. "Look at me faker" said Shadow near his neck like saduicing him, wrapping his arms around Sonic's waist so he wouldn't escape. Sonic struggled in shadow arms mad "No" he said still blushing. Shadow grab Sonic's face with one pulls his face close to his and kiss him passionately and started to lick Sonic's bottom lick for permission to enter inside his mouth. Sonic was shock and didn't believe what shadow was doing but for some reason he let shadow in moaning. Shadow started to explore every inch of Sonic's mouth, he ran a hand under Sonic's shirt. Sonic panic and push shadow away "No don't touch me" he said angrily. Shadow wasn't pleased by Sonic's reaction and grabbed him by both arms and pulls him against Shadow's body, "Now listen closely faker, you agree to this, now don't be a child and do as I say" said Shadow in Sonic's ear in a aggressive tone. Sonic ears lower to his skin and shook his for a yes sadly. Shadow started to kiss Sonic's neck in a gentle and soft way, reaching down to Sonic's legs giving them a slight touch. Sonic moan a little feeling his touch.  
Shadow started to suck on Sonic's neck, he then put his hands under Sonic's skirt again. "Ah" moan sonic. Shadow took Sonic to his bed room and lay him gently down on the bed getting on top pinning his arms tot he bed. Sonic stated to shake a little under shadow feeling weird. Shadow notice Sonic was feeling uncomfortable "Are you okay?" Sonic looked up into shadow red burning eyes "I'm j-just not sure I'm ready for this" he said blushing madly. Shadow gave Sonic a warm passionate kiss to calm him down, "Don't worry I'll be gentle". Sonic give off a warm smile nodding his hand to shadow. Shadow started to remove Sonic's maid outfit, and started so kiss Sonic neck and also to bite it. "Ah Shadow" moaning putting his hands on shadow back "mmm" moan sonic. Shadow continue by kissing Sonic's chest and then his tummy and continue to go lower till he meet Sonic's member. Sonic looked down at shadow with half close eyes. Shadow grabbed Sonic's member and placed it in his mouth sucking it, and lick the tip. Sonic shot his eyes move his head backward moaning loudly of the new feeling being inside shadow mouth. Shadow started to suck a little faster and using hid toung to make Sonic moan louder. Uhuh Sh-shadow" moan sonic calling out his name. Shadow sucks a few more times and gets between Sonic's legs, "Lets start?" Sonic moan form the last feeling of shadow mouth and looked up to him. Shadow started to trust inside Sonic slowly, he was very tight, "UGH! Sonic why are you so tight?" "Aw Shadow it hurts" said sonic feeling pain as tears fall from his cheeks.  
Shadow started to go slow and easy on Sonic, as he stretch the inside of him, "Ah don't worry Sonic I promise the pain will go away soon" said Shadow as he gave Sonic a kiss on the lips. Sonic claim down into the kiss getting use to shadow (Man shadow is really big) he thought.  
Shadow found his rithim and started to speed up a bit, he started to moan in pleasure"Ugh ah ah". Sonic moan calling out shadow name over and over again. Shadow got even more turned on by Sonic calling his name he even wen't faster and harder, "AH! SONIC SCREAM MY NAME LOUDER AHHHH AHHH" said Shadow as he tried to get a little farther inside Sonic. Sonic wrap his legs around shadow waist "SH AH SH-SHADOW AH UMM SHADOW" sonic scram even more wanting him to go even little farther inside him. Shadow was sweating and panting like crazy, he felt he was going to explode, "Just a little more" said Shadow he mange to go a little deeper witch was pleasuring for him, making him moan very laud, "AH AHHH UGH! AHHHHHHHHH!".


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic was also close but kept hold onto shadow moaning very loudly. Shadow couldn't hold it any longer he let out a all of his cum inside Sonic, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhH!" Sonic put his face into shadow white chest fur feeling his cum inside of him "SHADOW" screaming his new lover name coming as well. Shadow started to sweat and pant, "I'm done" was all that Shadow could say. Sonic was pant as well but still had his face into shadow white chest fur "Sh-shadow do you love me" he asked. Shadow lifted Sonic's face and kiss Sonic's sweet lips. Sonic close his eyes and kiss back. Shadow then let's go of the kiss to gasp for air, "I hope that answers your question". Sonic hug him "I love you too" he said sleepy. Shadow kiss Sonic's forehead "Now sleep" said Shadow gently. Sonic did what he was told and led on shadow white chest fur and fell asleep. Shadow put his arm around Sonic and holds him close. Morning came and sonic was still sleeping on his lover. Shadow starts to wake up and lets out a big yawn. Sonic still asleep nuzzle shadow chest. Shadow looked at Sonic he looked so cute sleeping, Shadow quietly gave him a kiss on the forehead. Sonic felt the warm kiss and started to wake up. Shadow saw Sonic waking up, and just gave him a small smile, "Did I wake you?" asked Shadow. Sonic looked up into shadow red ruby eyes "No you haven't" he said in loving way. Shadow gave Sonic a sweet little kiss on the lips. Sonic smile into the kiss until he felt ill. He push shadow off of him and run into the bathroom throwing up. Shadow was confused from Sonic's reaction, he followed Sonic to the bathroom, "Sonic are you alright?" asked Shadow kneeling next to him. "Yeah I'm fin..." sonic started to said and throw up again. Shadow knew Sonic wasn't right "Sonic I'm taking you to the hospital your sick" said Shadow. Sonic looked up into shadow red ruby eyes "No you haven't" he said in loving way. Shadow gave Sonic a sweet little kiss on the lips. Sonic smile into the kiss until he felt ill. He push shadow off of him and run into the bathroom throwing up. Shadow was confused from Sonic's reaction, he followed Sonic to the bathroom, "Sonic are you alright?" asked Shadow kneeling next to him. "Yeah I'm fin..." sonic started to said and throw up again. Shadow knew Sonic wasn't right "Sonic I'm taking you to the hospital your sick" said Shadow. Sonic start to panicking "No no no no Shadow I'm fine beside you know I hate hospital and I don't tru..." Throw up again. "Yup your going to the hospital even if I have to drag you there" said Shadow sounding determan. "You have to catch me first" he said dashing to the door. "Sonic the hedgehog you get back here!" Yelled Shadow as he chased after him. Sonic was about to make it to the door until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He fell onto the floor wrap his arms around his belly and into a ball crying. Shadow saw Sonic was in deep pain and held Sonic close putting he's face on he's chest fur, "Sonic what's the matter?" asked Shadow worried. Sonic put his face into shadow chest fur "It's my stomach shadow it hurts" he cried in pain. "Lie down and let me check" said Shadow. Sonic did what shadow ask of him and lied down. Shadow put he's ear in Sonic's tummy to see what he could hear. Sonic felt the pain again and started to cry. Shadow realized Sonic was in deep pain "That's it Sonic I'm taking you to the hospital" said Shadow as he pulled out a chaos emerald "CHAOS CONTROL" yelled Shadow as a green flash of light send them to the hospital. Sonic opening his eyes to fine that they both at the hospital now and he was very scared. "Now be calm Sonic everything will be fine, come with me" said Shadow grabbing Sonic's hand heading to the counter, "How may I help you?" asked the nurse, "My boyfriend here is been having some kind of stomach pain" explained Shadow, "What kind of pain?' asked the nurse to Sonic. Sonic looked away "I don't know" he said to the nurse. "Come with me please" said the nurse heading to a room, "Come Sonic" said Shadow grabbing Sonic's hand. Sonic hold shadow hand as they follow the nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

Nurse checks Sonic's heart beat, and then uses something (I don't know) to see what's inside Sonic's tummy, 'well this is interesting" said the nurse. "What, what is it" sonic asked worry. "Is appear that you are pregnant congratulations" said the nurse with a smile, Shadow was surprised and shocked . Sonic didn't say a word his mouth was just open in shock. "A baby?" asked Shadow, "Yeah it looks like that so you have to keep a good diet looks like I will see you probably in 8 mounts. "What I can't eat chill dogs all the time anymore. Well at least I can still run." said sonic. Shadow looked at Sonic, "Should we head home now?" asked Shadow, "Yes probably but keep a good eye on him don't let him over do running it can hurt at some point" said the nurse, Shadow nod, "Come on Sonic" said Shadow. Sonic sign and grab shadow hand. Shadow chaos controlled them both back to he's house, "What's the matter you look depress" said Shadow. "Well I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. I mean I never thought of having kids. I'm a hero not a mom." he said sadly. Shadow wrap he's arms around Sonic's waist "It's okay I'm here and I promise I will help you every step of the way" said Shadow giving Sonic a little peck on the lips. Sonic smile sweetly "I know you will and Shadow" he said. "Yes Sonic?" asked Shadow. "I love you" he said in loving tone. Shadow smiled at he's cute love, "I love you too" he whispered in Sonic's ear. Sonic only blush closing his eyes "Shadow I feel sleepy" he told him with a yarn.  
Shadow grabbed Sonic bridal style and took him to bed, "Then sleep" said Shadow. Sonic led on the bed with a smile and fall asleep purring knowing that shadow was going to be there for him. And his soon to be little one inside of him as well. Shadow kiss Sonic's forehead, he knew Sonic needed his full attention now, and that is what he was planning to do. Sonic purr even more of the warm feeling of shadow lips. Outside of shadow home a pink hedgehog was looking for her loving blue speed star sonic the hedgehog. *Knock knock*. Shadow went to check on the door to see who it was, and open it "Yes?". "Hey shadow I'm looking for my sonic I know his here" she said pushing though the door into shadow home. Shadow got pissed by the push, "Listen pinkie this is my house and you have no right to enter without my permission, so if I were you I would leave right now" said Shadow in a angry tone. Amy didn't listing and run into each room looking for sonic "SONIKKU WHERE ARE YOU" she yell about to open shadow room door. Shadow growled and followed her, "Leave him alone" yelled Shadow. But Amy still didn't listing she opening the to fine her sonic on the bed sleeping. "SONIKKU" she yell running up to the bed jumping him. Sonic awoke form his sleep to fine Amy hugging the oxygen out of him "Sh-shadow" he called out couldn't breathe. Shadow pushed Amy away from Sonic, he disn't like it when she hugged Sonic like that, "For the last time pinkie don't touch him nor get near h" said Shadow in a dark voice. Sonic was thankful for shadow for saving him now he can breathe. Amy on the other hand was piss "How dare you to tell me I can't touch my sonikku. His my boyfriend I can huge him all I want" she said taking out her hummer. Sonic jumped in front of her "Amy we're not boyfriend and girlfriend we just friends." he said. Amy anger turn into sadness "But what do you mean you love me I know you do" she said on the brake of tears. "No I'm only love you as a little sister Amy" he said. "No that not truth" she shouted. Sonic gave Amy a I'm sorry look "Amy I'm sorry but I don't love you that why I only love you like a little sister and that all" move beside shadow "Beside I love shadow that way" he said giving shadow a kiss on the cheek to prove his point. Shadow close he's eyes accepting the kiss on the cheek, he was now looking at Amy who was heart broken, of course he didn't like her but yet he felt petty on her. Amy was still crying looking down to the floor. Sonic went forward to her "Amy" he said in low tone. Amy kept her head down as her sadness was replace by pure anger "If I can't have you then nobody can" she yelled rising her hummer high as she can to hit sonic hard as she can. Sonic fell back didn't have time to move out of the way as Amy hummer came down.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow reacted as soon as possible holding the hammer before it hit Sonic it was hard to keep it up from the weight but Shadow hang on as much as he could, "Sonic move now!" yelled Shadow as he couldn't hold on much longer and decided to kick Amy away. Sonic quickly moved out of the way scared out of his mine. He could have lost his baby if Amy had got to him. Sonic wrap his arms around his belly for protect as he which Amy fell onto the floor. Amy who is still piss the fuck off " You pay for that" getting up off the floor running to the door not before turning around "I'll make you both pay" she said before running out of shadow home. Shadow didn't think of following her he was more worried of something else, he wen't to Sonic, "Are you okay Sonic?" asked Shadow as he saw Sonic wrapping he's arms around he's belly. "Yes I'm ok. I thought she was going to hurt the baby" he said worry. "I won't let her I promise to protect you Sonic" said Shadow. Sonic ran into shadow arms hugging him "Thank love I feel so safe with you" he said giving him a kiss on the lips. Shadow closed he's eyes kissing back Sonic's sweet lips. 5 months pass and sonic had told all his friends about him and shadow also their child everyone was happy for them but amy. Sonic belly was so big and round it was hard for him to run anymore. Like shadow every let him run but he was still happy. Sonic moved in with shadow and now sitting in on coach rubbing his belly. Shadow seemed to look at Sonic thinking how beautiful he looked with he's pregnancy and gave him a little kiss on the belly. Sonic giggle at shadow until he felt something and put a hand on his belly. Shadow looked at Sonic, "Felt something? Sonic smile and grab shadow hand "The baby kicked" he said putting shadow hand on the spot. Shadow smiled, keeping he's hand there and gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek, "You look so beautiful with your pregnancy" said Shadow sweetly. Sonic blush "Aw think love" he said giving shadow a kiss on the lips. Shadow kiss back those lips of his lover, "I'm glad I'm having my first child with you" said Shadow snuggling to Sonic's neck. Sonic purr a little closing his eyes "Me to" he said sweetly. Then there was a loud boom coming from outside shaking the whole house. Shadow hold Sonic tight to keep Sonic from loosing he's balance, "What the heck?!" Shadow knew this didn't mean good, "Stay here Sonic" saids Shadow as he went outside. "Ohohoh Well well isn't my old friend Shadow" said Doctor Eggmen. "Eggman? What do you want?" asked Shadow pissed off. Eggman only smile evilly as Amy came from beside him "I told you. You and sonic will pay" she said very coldly. Shadow was now truly pissed and on shock, "What's going on here?!" yelled Shadow. "You see shadow I hard about you and sonic unborn child from Ms. Rose over. And I would like to turn it into a true weapon like you should have been." Eggmen said grinning as Amy smile even more evilly or even a crazy evil smile. "IF YOU HURT MY CUB I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" yelled Shadow. Amy took out her hummer but it was bigger then before "I like to see you try" she said stepping in front of Eggman. Shadow was ready to protect Sonic an he's baby at all cost. "You can that is different then before. OHOHOH She is much power now with chaos emerald I use on her." Eggman said moving higher into the. As Amy ran at him with her hummer really fast. Shadow didn't thought of it twice he used he's chaos spear to try and stop her "CHAOD SPEAR" yelled Shadow. Amy jumped into the air as the spears miss her. She landed behind shadow and hit him on his back making him fly right into a tree. Shadow was hit hard, he felt as if he's bones almost break, but he wasn't going to lose. Sonic hard the sound and went to the window to find shadow knock to a tree by Amy "Shadow" he yelled from inside. Amy took a look back to see sonic looking though the window and only smile. Shadow took the opportunity that Amy wasn't looking and did another Chaos Spear "CHAOS SPEAR!" Amy was hit and falling to the ground but that wasn't going to stop her. She got back up and snap her fingers then another hummer from into her hand "You have to do better then that shadow" she said smiling evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow got pissed he knew now Amy was more powerful and so he needs to do stronger moves. Sonic watch helplessly as Shadow and Amy fight as he hear a sound coming from up stair. He looked behind his self to find Metal sonic. Shadow continue to fight against Amy with seem to get harder to dodge her moves. Sonic ran out the door but didn't get far "Shadow" he yelled as metal grab a hold of him. Shadow looked at Sonic it was too late, Metal Sonic had him in he's arms, "Sonic!"yelled Shadow. "We have what we want let's go " Eggman said leaving as Metal sonic fly after him as well Amy. Shadow was shocked, he's lover had been kidnapped. Sonic cried as he was moved fare and fare away from shadow reaching Eggman base. Shadow then realized he couldn't let Eggman escape so he ran after them. Meanwhile Sonic was lying on a cold metal table. "Now let see what my new weapon is" Said Eggman giving the poor hero a ultra sound. A screen pop up and showing the inside of sonic belly. "Ohohohoh it seem you're having twins hedgehog and their both male" he said smiling evilly. Eggman lift the poor hedgehog alone as soon as Amy walked in. "I told you that you and shadow will pay. But I can forgive you my dear sonikku if you leave shadow and be with me and say that I had the babies. What do you say about that sonikku" she asked. Sonic only looked away "Never" he said as a tear fell. Shadow manage to enter quietly he search room by room to see where Sonic was. Sonic just lay there on the cold table with his eyes close praying shadow will found him soon. Shadow finally came to last door hoping Sonic was inside, he opened it and looked inside. Sonic hare a sound and turn his head to the side "Sh-Shadow" he asked with fearful eyes. Shadow saw Sonic and quickly ran to him, "SONIC!" Sonic gave a weak smile as tears fall "Shadow" he said in low tone. Shadow hugged Sonic, "Did they hurt you?" asked Shadow looking at he's terrified face "N-no but I was so scared" he said hugging back. Shadow picked Sonic up bridal style, "We are getting out now" Sonic nuzzle shadow white chest happy to hare those word. Shadow ran through the door and tried to find a way out, trying to avoid any encounter. Sonic rub his belly he could feel the twins kicking he have to tell shadow the good news but first they needed to get out there. Shadow manage to find a exist, "Hold on Sonic" said Shadow he jumped out of the shit and landed on a bush, "Well that was a soft landing" said Shadow chuckling. Sonic looked up at his lover "Yeah it was" he giggle. Shadow kiss he's lover, "I'm glad your okay" he got up with still Sonic in he's arms and ran back home. As they got home sonic was yawning a little. Shadow notice Sonic's yawn, "Tired already?" asked Shadow. Sonic giggle a little "Sorry I can't help it" he said all most closing his eyes. Shadow kissed he's forehead and carried him to bed. "Shadow I need to tell you something" sonic said yawning again. "Yes?" asked Shadow. "I Just find out we're having twins and their both boys" he said smiling. Shadow stay silent, what could he say "Twins? you sure?" asked Shadow a little shocked. Sonic only smile " Yes you can thank Eggman for that." he said. "I have nothing to thank that Egghead for... But I'm glad we are having 2 toddlers" said Shadow kissing Sonic's belly. Sonic blush madly when he felt shadow on his belly. Shadow saw Sonic's blush and though it was cute, he wen't up and kiss he's neck, "You like my kisses?" he asked. Sonic put his face into shadow chest fur blushing. Shadow saw Sonic's expression and kissed he's forehead, holding the blue hedgehog close, "I'll take that as a yes" he chuckled a little. Sonic only smile closing his eyes falling to sleep. Shadow petted Sonic, while he was sleeping, "Guess he is tired" he though. Sonic nuzzle shadow chest fur taking in the warm of his lover body. Shadow felt relax by Sonic's nuzzle and held him a little closer closing he's eyes to enjoy this moment he lie down with Sonic falling asleep with he's lover in his arms. At Eggman base "YOU LOSE HIM" yelled the Doctor. "HEY DON'T YELL AT ME ITS NOT MY FAULT ITS YOUR DUMB EGG-BOTS" shouted Amy.


End file.
